Episode 1: Awake - Summary
The episode starts with a hooded Chloe Price smoking a cigarette and standing at the railroad tracks, waiting for the train to come. After its passage, she takes off her hood and goes towards the old mill, ignoring the "No Trespassing" sign after jumping over a fence. In order to get inside the mill, she starts an argument with the bouncer, in which she can win and be allowed inside or have to use the backdoor to get in if she fails. After entering, she can interact with people, objects, graffiti and even steal a shirt and some money (or not). If she steals the money, she'll have the option of buying weed from Frank Bowers or save the money for later. After this, she'll try to go through the crowd in order to see the band that's playing and ends up bumping into two skeevy guys, the taller one being somewhat aggressive towards her. However, she'll manage to see the band by going upstairs, even with the floor there being rotten. She enjoys the music for a while until the two guys from before appear and confront her. She's saved by Rachel Amber, in her very first appearance, and will have the first major choice of the game: attack one of the guys or run without doing nothing. After running downstairs, the two girls stop and look at Frank, who notices what's going to happen and quickly stops the guys, causing both of them to get angry and leave the mill. Rachel pulls Chloe along with her, and they enjoy the Firewalk show for the rest of the night. The next morning, Chloe is shown waking up in her room, at the Price household. She sits up and takes her red 'Oregon' ashtray and starts smoking a cigarette (or weed, if she bought it from Frank earlier with the stolen money). Chloe can look at a photo of her and Max Caulfield as kids along with her dad, William Price and can also look at her diary. After being called by her mother, Joyce Price, for breakfast downstairs, she'll get up from her bed and will be able to interact with many objects around her room. She'll change clothes before leaving her room (the player gets to choose her outfit). Due to having drunk too much, Chloe notices her phone is missing. She then goes to her mother's room to call her phone with her mother's phone. There, she can interact with another object before using her mother's phone. By doing this, Chloe finds her phone in the bathroom, and just after she takes it, her mother asks her from downstairs to bring her purse along with her phone, causing her to go back to the room. When she finally goes downstairs, she can interact with the objects around the living room and even get some information that can be used later on. She'll then talk with her mother about several topics, and at the end of the conversation, she'll have to choose between being comprehensive towards Joyce or saying how she actually feels. Depending on her choice, Joyce will be either kind or tough towards her. Chloe'll have to pick the keys from her stepfather, David Madsen, and take them to him since he'll be taking her to school today. After leaving the house and going to David, he'll ask her to get the tools he needs to fix his car in the garage. After this, she gets in the car and David will try to start a conversation with her. She can either start a fight with him or listen to what he has to say. After the talk, Chloe will fall asleep and have a weird dream about being in a car with her dad, going to pick up her mom from the grocery store. The dream abruptly ends with a truck crashing through William's car. When she wakes up, she's already at Blackwell Academy. There, she can talk to Eliot Hampden (and choose whether or not she wants to watch The Tempest play with him), Victoria Chase (with the option of sabotaging her homework if doing so), Skip Matthews (with the option of listening to the demo of his band, PissHead, and giving him your opinion on it if doing so), Principal Wells (only if she sits on a crate on the stage and with the option of starting a backtalk challenge with him if doing so), Michelle Grant, Mikey North and Steph Gingrich (in order to get her DVD and with the additional option of playing a tabletop game with them), and other students. Afterwards, she'll go towards the school entrance, but she'll be interrupted by Drew North and Nathan Prescott, who are starting a fight. A student called Samantha Myers urges Chloe to do something to help Nathan, and Chloe can either backtalk Drew and defend Nathan or just ignore them, which will cause Samantha to either thank Chloe or be upset with her for not helping. When the fight is over, she can finally enter the school, and just as she opens the door, Rachel appears on the other side and pulls her along with her to the Drama Lab where Travis Keaton is rehearsing with Dana Ward and Hayden Jones. Rachel will ask for her opinion on Miranda's love for Fernando, both portrayed by Dana and Hayden respectively in "The Tempest" play, and Chloe can choose whether to say it's true love or not. After the class is over, everyone will leave the room, except for Chloe and Rachel. Rachel will change to normal clothes and ask Chloe to get her belt from her bag and bring it to her. After doing this, they'll have a short conversation before Rachel invites Chloe to skip school, and they end up in a train carriage where, after finding some crates to sit on, they play the game Two Truths and a Lie. Chloe can either cheat or follow the game rules. After their game, Chloe will have the option of sharing or not her earbuds with Rachel during their trip. Upon arriving at Overlook Park, they'll play another game using the viewfinders to spy on people around the park. However, the viewfinder that they intend to use it broken. Chloe asks Rachel for something sharp like a knife and she gives her a nail file, which Chloe uses to unscrew a deducation plate from a park bench and then uses it to break open the viewfinder, allowing them to use it for free. When they get a closer view of the last couple available, a man and a woman under a tree, Rachel gets distressed when they start kissing and puts an end to their game, telling Chloe she needs to get drunk. They'll then go to the other side of the park, where a couple is having a picnic and have a bottle of wine on their table. Rachel approaches the couple and starts acting sick, throwing herself to the ground and pretending to be in need of resuscitation. Chloe can encourage the man to help her, either succeeding or failing on doing so resulting in the man "saving" Rachel's life or the woman seeing through their ploy. Whatever the outcome is, the two girls will get the wine. After this, they're shown walking on the train tracks. Chloe invites Rachel to explore a junkyard nearby and Rachel lets her explore on her own. After a long conversation between the two, no matter what choices the player has made so far, Rachel will leave, but not before Chloe tries to convince her to stay. Chloe has the option to say that they have a real friendship or something more. Once Rachel leaves, Chloe gets angry and breaks everything around her. She then has a meltdown upon seeing her late father's car. She'll fall asleep and have another dream about her father, this time, with him advising/warning her on her relationship with Rachel, in which Chloe will see Rachel outside of the car, who will then catch fire. When she wakes up, it's already night and she goes back to the overlook where she finds Rachel. Upon a brief dialogue, in which Rachel reveals the man they had seen at the park was her dad, and that he was cheating on her mother with that woman. Rachel takes out a photo of her as a kid with her father, asks Chloe for her lighter which she uses it burn the photo, throwing it into a nearby trash bin, and starting a wildfire by kicking the bin into a tree nearby. Rachel then screams, increasing the fire's intensity. The episode ends showing each character's reaction to the wildfire seen in the sky. pt-br:Episódio 1: Awake - Resumo ru:Эпизод 1: Пробуждение/Сюжет Category:Before the Storm Category:Episode Summaries Category:Episode 1: Awake